


Happily Ever After, a Nathmarc Tail

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: When a fairy tale obsessed akuma attacks the school, Nathaniel and Marc are caught up in her attack and play the roles they were given.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a transcript and memory to write this. Also, anything italicized is what was said in the movie.
> 
> *Edit 12/21/2020* Yeah, I came back to this months later and realized I didn't really want to write it where they were trapped in their own minds, so I changed it.

Marc, Nathaniel, Juleka, and Rose were in the art room hiding from the raging akuma. The door suddenly slammed open and the akuma strutted in, looking like a mashup of Disney princesses. The akuma crackled when she spotted them, before cracking open the large book they carried. Rose and Juleka got zapped by the multicolored beam that came out of the book.

“Don’t worry.” She cooed, seeing the boys horrified faces. “They’re just getting to live out their fairy tale, and soon you will too.” She held up the book and the beam shot towards them, causing Nathaniel to bury his head in Marc’s chest as Marc’s grip tightened around Nathaniel.

**~♡~**

Nathaniel blinked his eyes open, slowly focusing on the shipwreck ahead of him. He felt confusion growing inside him before a voice called out to him.

_ “Nathaniel, wait for me…”  _ The redhead turned around, spotting a yellow and blue fish swimming towards him.

Nathaniel smiled at him, shaking off his earlier feeling.  _ “Flounder, hurry up!” _

_ “You know I can't swim that fast.” _ He complained.

Nathaniel pointed out the shipwreck to the fish.  _ “There it is. Isn't it fantastic?” _

Flounder shivered.  _ “Yeah...sure...it - it's great. Now let's get outta here.” _

_ “You're not getting cold fins now, are you?” _ The redhead teased

_ “Who, me? No way. It's just, it, er...it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough.” _ Flounder coughed pathetically, and Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his friend’s attempt.

_ “All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks.” _ The merman swam towards the ship, knowing what his words would do to Flounder.

**~♡~**

Marc opened his eyes as he heard voices around him, singing a song he had never heard before.  _ “Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face...a perfect day to be at sea!”  _ He asked, delight filling every being of his body.

_ “Oh yes...delightful...” _ An older man said, leaning over a railing with a nauseated look on his face.

A sailor came up to Marc.  _ “A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood.” _

Not recognizing the name, Marc confusedly asked  _ “King Triton?” _

_ “Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him.”  _ A different sailor said.

_ “Merpeople! Marc, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.” _ The man from before instructed before going back over the railing.

_ “But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live.” _ The sailor who explained about King Triton protested, waving a fish around that ultimately slipped out of his grasp.

_ “Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below.” _


	2. Chapter 2

_ “OK Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Nathaniel!” _ Flounder swam forward, trying to fit through a porthole.  _ “Nathaniel . . . I can't . . . I mean- Nathaniel help!” _

Nathaniel laughed at him.  _ “Oh, Flounder.” _

_ “Nathaniel, do you really think there might be sharks around here?” _ Flounder whispered to him as Nathaniel tried pulling him through the porthole.

_ “Flounder, don't be such a guppy.” _

_ “I'm not a guppy.” _ Flounder protested as he finally managed to get pulled through.  _ “This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Nathaniel!!” _ Flounder screamed when he spotted a skull, crashing into a pillar and causing a cave in before he frantically swam away, knocking Nathaniel over in the process.

_ “Oh, are you okay?” _ Nathaniel worriedly asked.

_ “Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . .” _

Nathaniel suddenly spotted a fork glittering in the darkness.  _ “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?” _

_ “Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?” _

_ “I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will.” _ Nathaniel put the fork in his bag, unaware of the shark swimming outside.

_ “What was that? Did you hear something?” _ FLounder anxiously asked.

_ “Hmm, I wonder what this one is?” _ Nathaniel wondered as he looked at a pipe.

_ “Nathaniel . .” _

_ “Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen.” _

Flounder turned around and saw a shark coming right at them.  _ “AAHHHH!! Run!! Run!! We're gonna die!!” _ The two swam away from the shark, Nathaniel dropping his bag by accident. He dove for it, narrowly avoiding the shark’s bite. He swam towards the porthole, Flounder following him and nearly knocking himself out. Nathaniel managed to grab the fish and pull him through, trapping the shark in the process.  _ “You big bully. THBBBTTTT . . .” _ Flounder stuck his tongue out at the shark, who snapped at him and caused him to swim away in a panic.

Nathaniel laughed at him.  _ “Flounder, you really are a guppy.” _

_ “I am not.” _

**~♡~**

Scuttle hummed as he looked through a telescope on his little island.

_ “Scuttle!” _

The seagull looked through the telescope, appearing to spot Nathaniel quite far away.  _ “Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Nathaniel, how you doin' kid?” _ Scuttle lowered the telescope, surprised to find the merman at his island.  _ “Whoa, what a swim!” _

_ “Scuttle - look what we found.” _ Nathaniel offered his bag to him, letting the seagull see what they had found.

_ “Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy.” _

_ “Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see.” _ Scuttle dropped to the ground, running over to dig through Nathaniel’s bag. He pulled out the fork the merman had found.  _ “Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual.” _

Nathaniel’s eyes widened in curiosity.  _ “What? What is it?” _

_ “It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!”  _ Scuttle explained as he demonstrated on his own feathers.

Nathaniel gingerly took it, holding it in awe.  _ “A dinglehopper!” _

_ “What about that one?”  _ Flounder asked, pointing at the pipe.

Scuttle held out the pipe.  _ “Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblatt.” _

_ “Oohhh.” _

_ “Now, the snarfblatt dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.”  _ Scuttle blew into the pipe, causing seaweed to pop out.

_ “Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!” _ Nathaniel panicked, stuffing the items back into his bag.

_ “The concert was today?”  _ Flounder questioned.

_ “Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'.” _ Scuttle contemplated.

_ “Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle.” _ Nathaniel waved at the bird, swimming away as quickly as possible.

_ “Anytime sweetie, anytime.” _


	3. Chapter 3

_“Yeeeeeees, hurry home, prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his. He may be the key to Triton's undoing. . . .”_ A mysterious figure said, watching Nathaniel swim home.

**~♡~**

Nathaniel stood in front of his father’s throne. Something felt off to him, but he didn’t have enough time to process before his father started talking. _“I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man.”_

_“Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -”_

_“As a result of your careless behaviour -”_

_“Careless and reckless behaviour!”_ Sebastian chimed in.

_“- the entire celebration was, er -”_

_“Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!”_ Sebastian angrily burst out, causing Flounder to swim forward to defend him.

_“But it wasn't his fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -”_

King Triton perked up at that. _“Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?”_

 _“Nothing - happened. . . .”_ Nathaniel weakly defended.

_“Oh, Nathaniel, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!”_

_“Daddy, they're not barbarians!”_

_“They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest child snared by some fish-eater's hook?”_

_“I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore -”_

_“Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!”_

_“But if you would just listen -”_

_“Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?”_ Nathaniel stiffened before swimming off, tears quickly flowing.

 _“Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you.”_ Sebastian sniffed, unaware of King Triton’s growing guilt.

 _“Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on him?”_ The king questioned, gaining a look from the crab next to him.

_“Definitely not. Why, if Nathaniel was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep him under tight control.”_

_“You're absolutely right, Sebastian.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Nathaniel needs constant supervision.”_

_“Constant.”_ Sebastian agreed.

_“Someone to watch over him - to keep him out of trouble.”_

_“All the time -”_

_“And YOU are just the crab to do it.”_

**~♡~**

Sebastian started muttering to himself as he walked down a corridor. _“How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager.”_ He spotted Nathaniel and Flounder sneaking off, deciding to obey King Triton’s order by following them. _“Hmm? What is that boy up to?”_ He barely managed to make it into a cave and sees Nathaniel’s collection of human objects. _“Huh?”_

 _“Nathaniel, are you okay?”_ Flounder gently asked the moping merman.

_“If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad.”_

🎵[Part of Your World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NqsNLbelAU)🎵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the amazing video of Nathaniel singing Part of Your World, the singing's great and so is the artwork.


End file.
